1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as a kind of recording apparatus, an ink jet printer which performs recording (printing) by causing a recording head thereof to eject ink onto a medium, such as paper, is well known. In such a printer, when performing a relatively large amount of printing, it becomes necessary to feed ink to a recording head continuously and stably. For this reason, among printers of this type, there is a printer configured such that a large-capacity liquid container containing an ink pack or the like therein is provided outside the apparatus housing of the printer, and ink is fed from the large-capacity liquid container to a recording head disposed inside the apparatus housing through an ink feeding tube (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-121659).
In such a printer described above, a liquid container is disposed outside the apparatus housing. For this reason, there is a problem that the installation area of the entire printer increases by an area equal to the installation area of the liquid container and which must be added to the installation area of the apparatus housing. Under such a situation, in order to solve the problem described above, an arrangement, in which a liquid container is disposed inside the apparatus housing, and in the inside of the apparatus housing, ink is fed from the liquid container to a recording head through an ink feeding tube, has been conceived.
When, however, such an arrangement is implemented, since the liquid container requires a replacement task to be performed, there arises a new problem in that, when the replacement task is carried out, connecting the liquid container to the ink feeding tube can become difficult.
In addition, such a problem is relatively common with respect to not only an ink jet printer, but also a recording apparatus configured such that a liquid container, which contains liquid to be fed to a recording head disposed inside the apparatus housing, is also disposed inside the apparatus housing, and a liquid feeding path connecting the liquid container to the recording head is provided.